The Day We Fell Out of Love
by percyluver25
Summary: When Katniss leaves Peeta becasue she is in love with someone else, Peeta has a hard time handling it. But after a while, something or someone brightens up his life and he is happy once more, but what about Katniss?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know this might not seem very good… But it's my first Hunger Games story so cut me some slack :)**

**So, this is going to take place while Peeta and Katniss are together after the end of the book, before the epilogue, and they are at their wedding. This chapter will be in Peeta's POV**

My eyes and my heart were shining. I couldn't believe this was happening; for real this time. Our wedding was being broadcasted across the districts at the insist of many, many people.

" Do you Peeta Mellark, take Katniss Everdeen to be your lawfully wedded wife from this day forward, for better or worse, for rich or for poor, through sickness and health, to love and cherish her, and to be faithful to her until death do you part?" The man hired to do the wedding asked.

"I do," I said without hesitation. I looked into Katniss's eyes and realized she wasn't smiling. Her eyes were full of concern. I raised my eyebrows at her, but she looked down.

My hands started to sweat as the man said, " Do you Katniss Everdeen, take Peeta Mellark to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forward, for better or worse, for rich or for poor, through sickness and health, to love and cherish him, and to be faithful to him until death do you part?"

She sighed, and looked up at me with her beautiful eyes. A tear trickled down her cheek and she shook her head. "No," she whispered, and ran out.

I felt as if a steam train had just collided with my chest.

The audience gasped and stood up.

I didn't know what to do, and although I attempted to swallow them, fat, hot tears started to roll down my face.

I just stood there, sobbing. Finally someone came up behind me and put their arm around me. I turned. It was a sober Haymitch.

"Don't chase after her, let her think a while." He said.

I nodded. "What- What do I do?"

He shrugged. "Go home I guess. Hopefully she will come to her senses in a while."

I nodded and made my way out of the building, not making eye contact with anyone.

I sighed a heavy sigh in my house. I was all alone and confused. Finally I fell asleep, having no tears left to cry.

**Blah blah blah not very exciting I know, but review anyways okay? **

**And don't say very cliché because I already know! Don't hate! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A bunch of people saw it and nobody reviiiieeewed! SHAME ON YOU! JK**

**I need a disclaimer. I didn't do on last time!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Disguised Hippopotamus: Excuse me miss, but does percyluver25 actually own the Hunger Games?**

**Pjo06/ my hippo twin: NO! Now go away cuz you definitely are NOT my hippo twin!**

**Okaaaay awkward silence nowwww for chapter two in Katniss's POV**

I ran through the muddy, vacant streets of district twelve in my beautiful wedding dress.

Tears streamed down my face and I felt like a monster for doing that to Peeta even when I knew how badly it would hurt him, especially since I had agreed to marry him and then decided to show my true feelings at the wedding.

I just didn't know what to do. In the past few weeks I had realized I was in love with someone else. I had tried to push these thoughts away but it hadn't worked. Until now.

Now I had gone and just about made myself look like a heartless girl starved of attention on National television.

What had I been thinking? I should have called the wedding off before it even started. Wow, now all I was thinking about was my own image, and not the heart of the human being I had just crushed.

I reached my house in the victor's village and I flung open the door. I ran inside and locked it behind me.

I ran upstairs into my bedroom and closed that door too.

I rummaged around in my dresser drawer, still in my mud caked wedding dress until I found the scrap of paper. He had told me that if I ever needed him I could call him now that he had gotten a telephone.

I dialed the number, and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He said, probably wondering who was calling him.

I realized I had no idea what to say to him now that I had realized I was in love with him. I said the best thing you could ever say if you want to look stupid: "Um…"

"Katniss? I am not going to ask you why you just did what you did all I want to know is if you are all right," he said.

"No," I answered, choked with tears. I really wasn't.

He sighed. "I haven't talked to you in so long… It's so good to hear your voice again. I really wish I could help you Katniss, but I don't know what to do."

"Could I- Could I just come visit you just to get away from here for a while? Please?" I uttered through my sobs.

"Sure, yeah of course, if that's what makes you feel better," He says.

"Thanks," I couldn't speak another word as I broke down into more sobs.

"Bye Katniss," he whispered.

I hung up the phone and crumpled onto the floor, ignoring the pounding on the door downstairs.

**Yayy! Better? Review and tell me. NOW. Jk but really please do. Alsoooo you don't know who 'he' is, but I am sure you have it! Review and tell me who you think he is!**

**One more random thing: TURTLES**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Pjo06: Cheesestick man, does percyluver25 own PJO?**

**Cntthinkofaname2: pjo06, cheesesticks DON'T HAVE MOUTHS! And the answer is no, Rick Riordan does.**

**Pjo06: Hey! Cheesestick man was supposed to answer that! Not you!**

**Sooooooooo this is in Peeta's POV!**

Now it had been at least a day since the wedding, but I wasn't sure. It could have been more, could have been less.

I was collapsed on the floor of my living room, still in my tuxedo, but I didn't care.

I had no reason to live, to do anything, so I wasn't going to function like a human being anymore.

I heard a knock on the door, but I didn't care who it was. "It's open," I yelled.

I heard the door creep open and looked to see Katniss's face appear.

"Peeta?" She said when she saw me.

I quickly forced myself into a sitting position and pathetically ran my fingers through my greasy hair.

She made her way over to me. "Peeta, it's been two days, and you haven't changed, haven't showed, and haven't done _anything?"_

I shook my head, sensing that if I talked, it would only lead to tears. I could see concern in her eyes, and I thought for a second that she might have actually felt bad, but I quickly pushed that thought away. If she had felt bad, she wouldn't have done this on the day of the wedding.

"Peeta… I, we need to talk." She said.

"What is there to talk about now?" I managed to whisper.

"Everything. Peeta I am so sorry. I would have told you I couldn't marry you sooner it's just that I didn't want to hurt you." She said softly.

"Oh, so telling me at the _wedding_ was so much less hurtful." I said sarcastically.

"No Peeta, you don't understand. I tried to make myself believe that I didn't actually feel the thoughts in my head, I tried to fool myself that I could marry you, and I would soon forget about everything, but I couldn't! Those thoughts won't leave me alone Peeta." She continued.

"Oh, so you tell me you've been telling me you loved me all this time, but it was all some big act, just like it was in the Hunger Games?" I wasn't angry at her, I was just upset.

She shook her head, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "You're wrong. I do love you, but not like that. I don't want you to be hurt, I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you. It's not."

I cut her off. "If you didn't want those things then why did you bring them upon me yourself!" I yelled.

I stormed upstairs into my bedroom and slammed the door. I could hear Katniss running behind me, and she pounded on my door, but it was locked. I heard her sobs, and I heard her slump down against the door.

I ripped off my tuxedo and got into the shower.

I let the hot, steamy water wash away the salt that had dried upon my face.

When I got out, I changed into normal clothes and cracked open the door. There was Katniss, asleep.

I figured it was the last time I could actually look at her in peace before she took off somewhere new.

Although I knew she had no love for me any longer, I gently picked her up and carried her to her house. I softly tapped on the door, and her mother opened it.

"Thank you Peeta, this was real nice of you considering what ahs happened," she said.

I grunted and stepped inside. I set Katniss down on the couch and looked at her again. I kissed her on the fore head and made my way towards the door.

Her mother followed me. "I'm so sorry Peeta," she whispered, closing the door behind me.

**Awwwww :'( well, don't forget to review so I am inspired to continue! That's right, the story is far from over!**

**Important note: FISH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Time for chapter…. I think it's four right? Yay!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Philippe the fish: Did you know I was a fish?**

**Turtle: Did you know I was a cow?**

**Philippe: Yes, yes I did. Is it true that you also own PJO?**

**Turtle: No, I am a cow, not some guy named Rick Riordan! Meep.**

**^Amazing, truly amazing**

**Katniss's POV**

I sighed. It was going to be a long, lonely train ride to district two, but it would be worth it.

I was trying to decide on how I would greet him. We hadn't set an exact date or time, so I would be somewhat surprising him. I would just go to his house, I knew his address, and I would just hope for the best.

I still felt like a monster inside, but I thought that I was doing the right thing. I closed my eyes, trying to make all the thoughts in my head disappear. I drifted into a light sleep.

I woke up screaming from my usual nightmares. There was no Peeta here to comfort me now. I took some deep breaths and tried to relax. I looked out the window and realized we were really close to district two.

Outside was somewhat familiar to me from my victory tour with Peeta. Peeta. I had to stop thinking about him now. That part of my life was over.

Now it was time to exit the train. I stood up and went through the automatically opening doors. I sighed and looked around. District two, I saw the partially collapsed Nut, and some ruins. I could see that the district was making progress.

I wandered about until I found the right section of town. It was Sunday, so he wouldn't be working.

Finally I found his neighboring houses. I walked along the street and I came to his house. There he was, right on his doorstep. I should have been elated to see him, only there was one problem. A big problem. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach.

He was standing on his doorstep with a girl. Only they weren't just standing. They had their arms wrapped around each other, and they were kissing. The girl had long, wavy, caramel hair, and she was wearing a shiny, silver and black dress. Why on earth would he like a girl like that?

I swallowed my tears, and stood there, waiting for them to pull apart; _if _they ever did.

Finally they did, and I walked up to them, smiling the best fake smile I could muster.

"Katniss!" He said as if nothing had just happened.

I smiled. "Hi Gale," I said softly.

"Hey, Katniss, I had just been telling Mauve about you," he continued. "Mauve, this is the famous Katniss Everdeen. Katniss, this is my girlfriend Mauve."

I nodded and shook hands with her. She smiled at me. "Katniss it is so great to meet you! I have heard a lot about you, you being Gale's best friend and all."

I nodded. "Great to meet you too."

"Well, I was just leaving. Maybe I will see you again soon!" She said with yet another smile as she walked off.

"Sorry about that. I would have told I just didn't… Well on the phone you were so shaken up…" He said awkwardly.

I nodded. "No, I understand, and I mean its great that you… found someone new."

He nodded and his beautiful eyes looked genuinely happy. "well, let me show you inside," he said.

He had a small house, but it was kept clean and neat. I was staying in an unoccupied room upstairs.

Once alone in my room, I threw my suitcase onto the floor and let the tears escape, flowing down my cheeks. What was I supposed to do now?

After a few minutes, I heard Gale call my name. I wiped away the tears and went downstairs.

When he saw me, he instantly knew I had been crying. He gave me a big hug. It was comforting to feel the warmth of his body again, but it wasn't the same as past hugs we had shared.

I pulled away and he said, "What's wrong?"

I couldn't tell him the truth so I said, "Well you know, I have been crying a lot lately, with what happened and all…"

He nodded. "What exactly did happen? I mean, you and Peeta were so happy. Did he do something to hurt you?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing like that it's just… Well I found out I didn't love him, but now I feel like a monster, and I just couldn't stay there anymore."

He nodded. "You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Thanks, Gale." I whispered.

**Yayy now you now who 'he' is! Awww poor Katniss! :'(**

**Review review review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, but don't forget to leave even more this time! :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Logan Lerman: …**

**Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Him: Yah… can I go now.**

**Me: Not until you tell me who owns the Hunger Games!**

**Logan Lerman: Ummmm Suzanne Collins**

**^Awkwaaard. Lol but it is his b-day today! Peeta's POV**

I sighed a heavy sigh. My hair was a mess again, I hadn't eaten, hadn't slept.

I couldn't take it anymore. I took a quick shower, combed my hair, and got dressed. Then I lay back on the couch.

Wait a second; I just cleaned myself up for this? I could not live the rest of my life like this. I got up and went outside.

The sunlight was blinding, and I squinted and wandered down the street. My heart still ached, and I felt as if I had nothing I could possibly do without Katniss.

But I just kept walking. If I went home, I would have absolutely nothing to do. If I stayed out here, I could at least walk around.

I wandered for a while, letting my feet take me wherever they wanted to. When I finally looked around, I was around where I used to live.

This brought back memories, and they weren't all good ones. In fact, most of them were the opposite.

It was making my heart ache even more. I couldn't stay here anymore. I decided to go home. I whirled around and slammed into someone facing the other way.

Although I was as good as lifeless, I still had my manners. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were-"

She cut me off. "Hey, it's no big deal, I'm all right."

I looked at her. She was short, with light brown short hair and deep green eyes.

"Ok, well maybe I'll see you... around…."

"Aubrey," she filled me in. "Yeah, see you around."

Not likely. I would probably go back into my own world and not venture back out for a while.

I kept walking. When I reached my house I went inside and fell onto the couch, drifting into a sleep plagued by nightmares, and there was no one there to make me feel safe.

**I know that was really short, sorry, but I gotta go to the orthodontist!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Noooo don't worry it isn't over, I would say the end when it is. Actually, it's pretty far from over!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kindlover123: Philippe, you are sooo smart**

**Philippe the fish: I know I am**

**Kindlover123: So who owns the Hunger Games?**

**Philippe: Well some cow once told me Rick Riordan did**

**Kindlover123: Kay, thanks**

**^Yayyyyyy Kindlover123 actually owns philippe the fish :( I wish I did**

**Soooo it's in Katniss's POV!**

Now I was screwed, completely screwed. Gale's in love, Peeta's not humanlike anymore, and I was just confused, and almost as crushed as Peeta.

Many a time Icried in the guest bedroom, and Gale always knew that I had been crying. I always came up with some stupid excuse, but I thought it might have been getting suspicious to him by then.

I couldn't tell if he wants me to stay or go home, and he is just being nice.

He was on a date with Mauve, and I stayed home, doing nothing. I cried, I slept, I read, but the feelings and hurt wouldn't go away. They had offered to let me come, but I had declined. I didn't want to impede on their lives any more than I already was.

I made up my mind to try to call Peeta, to explain to him what had happened; maybe he could give me some advice. I still loved Gale, but I still cared about Peeta as well.

I picked up Gale's phone and dialed, but he didn't pick up. He had to be in the house, ignoring it. I mean, where eels would he have gone?

I sighed and slammed down the phone.

I burst into tears and ran up to my little room. I sobbed into my pillow.

I hadn't realized I had left the door open until I heard someone say, "Katniss? Are you all right?"

I sat up. It was Mauve. I shrugged.

"Well, I just came to talk to you. I thought maybe you and I could get out of the house for a while, just take a walk. I know how hard this whole thing must be for you, and I want you to know you always have me to talk to," she said.

I looked at her, trying to tell if she was faking it. I saw in her eyes the concern and realized she was being genuine.

I sighed. I might as well. "Sure," I said, "and thank you."

She smiled. "No problem.

Ten minutes later we were strolling through district two. We just talked about our lives in general, and I realized how sweet she was. Also, she treated me like I was a normal person, unlike other people who saw me in the Hunger Games and the rebellion and everything.

We even shared a few laughs, and had much in common. All the hatred I had for her before disappeared. Gale deserved this, and she deserved Gale. I couldn't ruin this for them.

We headed back to the house, and she left once we got there.

I headed inside. Gale was there in the living room.

"Do you like Mauve?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually she is really sweet," I said.

"That's great, because your opinion means a lot to me Katniss," he said.

I nodded and went upstairs. All of the horrible feelings came crashing down on me, but I still knew Mauve was a good person, and I would be even more of a monster to hurt someone like her.

My life was a mess, and I was the one who had made it that way.

**I knoooooooow, boring and super short, but I had to add that. It isn't over yet people of fanfiction! But it will be if you don't…. REVIEW!**

**Yay! Guess what: Hippoooossss**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow basically the only reason I am updating this is to see if anyone wants me to continue... so… yah you'd better tell me!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Todd/Cntthinkofaname2: Meep!**

**Penny Todd Jr. the dragon baby: Guess what!**

**Todd: Meep**

**Penny Todd Jr.: percyluver25 doesn't own pjo! Rick Riordan does!**

**Todd: Strokies!**

**Hehe okay so yah it's in Peeta's POV!**

I wasn't sure what I was doing as I walked sullenly through the streets of 12. Something had actually made me get up, shower, get dressed, and get out of the house, but I couldn't quite think of what it was. I just woke up with a drive to do something, if you know what I mean.

As I walked slowly through the mostly deserted streets, I looked closely at all the people I passed. A lot of them smiled at me sympathetically, but I just turned away.\

Then I saw her as I came to the outskirts of a few shops. She was standing there, looking every person up and down quickly, as if she was looking for someone, and was afraid she might miss them.

Her eyes found me and widened in surprise. "Hey!" She rushed over.

"Aubrey! Ummm hi… Were you… looking for… me?" I asked, then feeling stupid right away. Of course she wasn't looking for me. Why would she be? I bumped into her once, big deal it isn't like we knew eachother!

She giggled. "You remembered my name?"

I nodded. "Well… yeah it's a pretty name, uncommon too."

She giggled again. "Thank you. Well yeah I was looking for you, because, well I found this where we…. Met." She held out a wallet.

I sighed. "Oh actually that isn't mine, but thanks! I'm sorry you were looking for me."

She didn't look surprised at this at all, in fact she put it in her pocket immediately and said, "So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?"

I looked down at his feet and kicked a pebble nervously. I still wasn't over Katniss, but you know, why not? Maybe she would find out and realize how much I meant to her. "That would be awesome. Why don't you… come over my place tomorrow night for dinner?" I asked with a grin.

"Sure! I'd really like that," Aubrey said. "Well I gotta run now, I'm sorry! I would stay and chat but I have plans so… See you then!"

I grinned after her and she skipped away.

I smiled to myself. Maybe things were finally going my way.

I walked slowly back to my house. Maybe I wasn't sure what I was doing, but why shouldn't I find someone I like again? After all, after all these times I had passed Katniss's house, I was pretty sure she wasn't home, and I had a pretty good idea where she was. I knew I shouldn't have ever trusted that lying piece of a word I won't say.

I got home and my phone was ringing. I knew who it was, and I thought about ignoring it, but I decided to answer. After all, I didn't care anymore. "Hello?" I asked, as if it would be anyone else.

"Peeta? Oh my god thank you for answering. I have been calling you for days!" Katniss exclaimed.

The sound of her voice made me want to go rushing back to her, burst into tears, beg her to come back, something, anything, but I had made up my mind. I was done with this game. "Oh, I haven't been home," I said calmly. So, that was a tiny lie, but it didn't hurt anyone.

"You still haven't forgiven me, have you?" Katniss asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore Katniss. We lead separate lives now. Our lives should have gone separate ways as soon as we were done with the Hunger Games, and the rebellion. The people don' need us anymore." I said, my voice almost breaking.

"Peeta, listen. I've been so, so confused, and I just… I don't know if separate lives is what I want." Katniss said quietly.

I was tempted to turn back, I really was. But I couldn't. "Then maybe you should have made up your mind before you destroyed everything we had."

"Peeta I didn't mean… I didn't want…" She was crying now.

I slammed the phone down and sank to the floor. What was I doing? That might have been my last chance, and I blew it. I put my head in my hands and sat there, thinking, but trying to push thoughts out of my head at the same time.

**Ok so I will be continuing this story on my own, but most likely not posting because there is no point to it if no one is even reading what I am saying right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I missed posting too much But you'd better review! Rawr! XD Okay yay! Now for my disclaimer!**

**Squiddy: Ummmm HEY!**

**Me: Um hey what's up Squid?**

**Squiddy: I'm busy eating, relieving myself, marking my territory, singing, and massaging your toe every hour! Oh plus I have random spaz attacks too now!**

**Me: Yes I am aware…..**

**Squiddy: YOU. DO. NOT. OWN. THE. HUNGER. GAMES!**

**Me: Right… That would be the random spaz attack…**

**(Squiddy is my friend Kindlover123 go check out her stories and review and tell her to mark her territory for me! )**

**This'll be Katniss's POV!**

I was so utterly upset I really considered jumping out my room's window to my death below. But that lasted about a second. After what I had been through, I would never be able to do something like that.

I wiped my angry/desperate tears from my eyes and took a deep breath. How could I be so stupid? If I hadn't left that wedding, Peeta and I would be happily married. I wouldn't be here in District 2 with a guy practically in love with a great girl that I so much wished I hated but couldn't, while Peeta was at home not even caring that I considered taking him back!

Now I was hopelessly desperate and alone. I couldn't have Peeta if he didn't want me, and I so expected that he would just come rushing back into my arms. I still couldn't believe that he didn't.

I couldn't have Gale if Gale was already happily in love with somebody else.

I wiped my eyes one last time and walked downstairs.

Gale was heating something up on the stove. He turned as I came down.

I plastered a fake smile on my face. "How' sit going?" I asked, my voice sounding only a tad bit shaky.

"So Peeta's moved on, huh?" He asked, ignoring my question. His face was concerned.

"Gale! You aren't supposed to eavesdrop!" I shrieked.

"Yeah, yeah. Well what's your plan now?"

"Does it matter?" I snapped, and instantly regretted it.

"Yes. Of course it matters. I'll always be here for you Katniss, as long as you need it." He seemed to realize I didn't mean my sharp reply, and ignored that as well.

"Thanks. I know you will be." I said, once more wiping a single, fat tear from my cheek.

He nodded somberly.

"I think I'll head back to 12 tomorrow. See if Peeta'll change his mind when I talk to him face to face. He can't hang up on me then." I informed him, making up my mind on the spot. Part of me longed for Gale still, but seeing him so happy with Mauve, I just couldn't try to take that away from him. And I know it sounds selfish, but Peeta would be my second choice for love, but no one had to know that but me.

Gale opened his mouth to speak, but just then his phone rang. He looked at me as if asking me for permission to answer.

I nodded.

"Hello?" He answered. I looked at him as he turned his back. I sighed as I saw his strong biceps beneath his rolled up sleeves and told myself to stop. I had to move on, and go back to Peeta now.

Gale turned and looked at me with sorry eyes, then turned back.

"Okay, okay I will. Be careful Mauve. We'll get through okay, but you have to too. Good luck. Love you too. Bye." He hung up and faced me.

"What's up?" I inquired, concerned.

"Well it looks like you'll be staying here a while longer. A bad hurricane is supposed to hit tonight. Mauve told me it's on the TV." He replied, his face looked sorry for me but his voice didn't sound like it.

I raised my eyebrows pondering this as he switched on the television. Sure enough, there was an emergency severe hurricane warning for just a few hours from now.

"Well. We might as well get prepared for this." Gale decided. "We'll have to spend the night in the basement."

"Right. Well, okay." I replied.

After and hour of running around the house deciding what to put downstairs, we everything we may need in the basement. We were relatively calm, we'd both been through much worse than a hurricane.

After that we sat upstairs at the kitchen table, waiting for some evidence of the storm to show.

"Katniss…" Gale said softly.

I focused my eyes from staring out the window in an aloof manner and looked at Gale blankly.

"I know it's tough to think about, but what if… What if Peeta moved on… You know, maybe he found someone new." He suggested.

The way he said this, so gently, so concerned for my feelings, made me angry for reasons I can't explain. "Peeta would never move on! He would never love anyone else. He loves _me!"_ I basically yelled at him, standing up suddenly, ignoring my chair fall backwards. I just stood there, staring at him angrily, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry Katniss… I was just trying-"

"No. I'm sorry," I interrupted, picking up my chair but not sitting once more. "I don't know why I did that." I wiped away the tears that I had just realized were stinging my eyes.

Gale stood up too and stepped towards me.

I took a step back, unsure what he was going to do, but then I felt his strong arms around me and closed my eyes. I leaned into his shoulder and sobbed. He stroked my hair softly.

"It'll be okay," he whispered, barely audible above the pouring rain that was now slashing against the windows. I heard the wind whipping through the trees in a low moaning sound.

Gale pulled away from our hug slowly. "It's time," he said gravely.

**Guys if you're reading this, seriously do me a favor! Reviewwwwwwwwwww! I'll love you forever! Thanks! I might not post often, I'm a busy girl but hey keep reading it's not over yet!**

**Thanks!**

** Penny - That's me XD!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo guys I feel hyped up. WOOT WOOT! Right… Well… DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Me: Lalalalalalalalalala**

**Christos/Rainbow Butt/Sophie: WHAT?**

**Me: What?**

**C/RB/S: I've been reading your story this WHOLE TIME!**

**Me: Um… Isn't that good?**

**C/RB/S: NO! I just found out you aren't really Suzanne Collins so you don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Me: Right…**

**C/RB/S: I WANT FOOD!**

**Me: Too bad.**

**(Yay Rainbow Butt! Each of my chapters is basically dedicated to whoever I'm talking to in the disclaimer… So yeah… Anyways…)**

**Peeta's POV**

I looked around the dining room. It was perfect. The table had a crisp white table cloth smoothed neatly and evenly over it. I had lit two candles at each end of the table and I even cooked a stew mixture of meat and vegetables I had in stock that was quite delicious if I must say.

I had neatly set each spot, right across from each other on the small table.

Right when I was about to check myself in the mirror before she came, the phone rang. I thought it would be Katniss, but it also could be Aubrey, and if I didn't answer that may not go over well.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Peeta!" She exclaimed, sounding very… Well… Fake, if I do say so myself.

"Aubrey? What's up?" I asked, trying my best to sound concerned.

"I am sooooo so sorry! But I can't come to your house. There was a warning of someone living around there that was wanted for murder! Can you believe it? Murder!" She sounded odd for some reason I couldn't pinpoint.

I raised my eyebrows knowing she couldn't see me. Images of Foxface dying in the 74th Hunger Games conjured in my mind. I know I didn't kill her directly, but I took her death as my fault. Where had Aubrey been during the Hunger Games?

Plus, I hadn't heard anything about a murder. Things like this rarely happened around here, especially recently. 12 was still being rehabilitated, But, if Aubrey wasn't willing to come…

"Forget about it. We could meet somewhere. Your choice." I decided. I was disappointed, but I wouldn't show it. This was my night to prove to Katniss that I could be independent. That I would be fine on my own. More than fine! I could be fantastic!

We were walking down a crowded street, close to where I had grown up. I closed my eyes and breathed in. The smell of the merchant area brought back memories, both wonderful and dreadful.

I felt Aubrey's hand slip into mine. She smiled at me warmly. This felt… Weird. I don't know what it was, but it felt wrong, fake somehow. But I didn't care, as long as it took my mind off Katniss.

"Oooh!" Aubrey exclaimed suddenly. "I've always wanted to go there, let's go!" She pulled me into a little bakery on the side of the street. It was so fast I didn't even get the opportunity to protest.

Once inside the smell of fresh baked goods was overwhelming. I looked at all the beautiful cakes in the display case, saw all the fluffy bread, and broke down. A tear trickled down my cheek and I turned away from Aubrey and brushed it away.

"I have to go," I muttered and wrenched my hand away. Making a break for the door, I stumbled through it and walking speedily down the street.

"Peeta!" I heard Aubrey calling me but kept walking. I know it wasn't her fault, but I just couldn't take it.

"Peeta?" She caught up with me when I was halfway home.

She grabbed my hand. I had cleared my head by now. People were staring, I could see them with my peripheral vision, but I just ignored it. I was used to people knowing and watching every detail of my life by now.

"Peeta." She looked up at me with genuine concern in her wide green eyes.

"I'm sorry I just… I didn't… I can't…" I stammered.

She stopped me. Leaning in close, she pressed her mouth into mine. I was surprised a her kiss, I though she would think I was a loser by now. But I leaned down and kissed her back, conscious of the people staring.

I heard a camera flash. Good. Maybe it would be in the news and Katniss would find out. I hoped so.

She pulled back so I did too. "It's okay," she whispered softly. "I shouldn't have brought you there."

I stood there stupidly, gazing at her, attempting to read her expression. She seemed concerned and happy, but it was difficult to tell with her.

She swept her hair out of her eyes and smiled.

"Well, I'm really sorry for ruining our date," I stated awkwardly.

She laughed. "It doesn't matter. There can be more. Be careful on your way home, Peeta."

I nodded. "I will."

Walking home, I thought about her kiss. Did I actually feel anything?

**Kind of a BLAH chapter, but I wanted to include it. Have a good Memorial Day people, and don't neglect the review button!**

** Penny**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh so dreadfully sorry for the delay I have had quite a bit of writer's block so I am very sorry if the story disappoints you… Disclaimer:**

**Saffron: Mmmmm is that food you've got there? Well that means its my food too so let me at it!**

**Pancake: Nooooo if I tell you a secret will you leave me alone?**

**Saffron: Depends… What's the secret?**

**Pancake: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games, not percyluver25!**

**Saffy: Hmmmm thanks for the info! *Noms Pancake* I _did _say it depends, not yes…**

**Katniss's POV**

He led me into the dark basement, flipping on the light switch at the top of the stairs.

His basement wasn't furnished, and the only thing down there was his furnace and a few dusty boxes. The rest was just cold, hard cement floor.

We had brought down a few blankets, not knowing how long we would be down there.

Both of us now sat down on them, saying nothing. Eerie silence ticked by. Even down below ground, I could hear the sound of the whipping wind above us.

I shuddered. I didn't need to say it. I knew we were both being reminded of hiding out underground in District 13 while we were attacked with missiles.

I looked to Gale, and realized that he had been gazing at me intently. My own gaze almost faltered under the intensity of his, but I didn't look away. I couldn't.

Upon my arrival he had seemed like someone different. Not the gale that I used to sneak into the woods with to hunt for meals to feed our families. Not the same Gale I had grown up with at all. I thought for a while that maybe he had forgotten. Maybe he had wanted to forget. Maybe it didn't matter to him anymore.

But I now realized I had been mistaken.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, barely audible amid the howling above us.

I opened my mouth to ask what he could possibly be sorry for, but before the words could escape my lips, he had leaned in and was kissing me.

His soft, warm lips pressed against mine sent a shiver down my spine. But I hardly even noticed. I was kissing him back, forgetting about Peeta, forgetting about the oncoming storm, and completely forgetting that there was a Mauve, or had ever been a Mauve.

I melted under his kiss. This was what I had wanted, and what I had come here for in the first place. Now I had hope. Hope that finally, something may go right for me.

A sudden crash from above made us both pull apart. The hurricane had arrived.

"I… I don't…. I didn't…. I can't take it any longer, Katniss. Having you here, seeing you every day… To tell you the truth when you said no at you wedding, I was relieved. I was happy. I was completely, utterly selfish, I know. I wasn't sure that I wanted you back, I just knew I didn't want _him _to have you. But then you came and I had new hope, but I was already going out with Mauve. Mauve's great, but she's not _you _Katniss and she never will be. No one will ever be able to be you." He paused for a breath and shook his head, resting his head in his hands.

"I… I never knew you felt that way Gale." I was at a loss for words.

"It hurt me when you chose Peeta, and that's part of the reason why I moved here, though I never admitted it."

I nodded. "But you could have talked to me. I thought… I thought you didn't love me enough, and I was so scared of hurting Peeta. If you still loved me, why did you date Mauve in the first place?"

"I was hoping that dating her would make me forget about you, but it never worked. I never broke up with her because she's just so nice, I couldn't hurt her."

I smiled at him weakly. "So we both feel the same way?"

He nodded, looking up at me. His eyes were sparkling, meaning he had been close to tears.

"I just don't know how to make this work Gale." Seeing him almost cry made me actually cry. A tear rolled down my cheek, splashing onto the cold floor.

Coming closer, he put his arm around me and folded me into a tight hug. I breathed in his scent, my face pressed into his shoulder, and relaxed in his warmth.

"It'll be okay," he said softly into my hair. "We'll figure this out.

**Short! Sorry! Are you shocked? Sorry if you didn't like it I can't make everybody happy, so I decided to make myself happy instead! Review and help me out!**

** Penny**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Soooo what's up? Again I am sorry if how this story turns out isn't the way you wanted! Please read it anyways! Since kindlover123 is the only one of my friends who supports my stories I will continue to use her or her pets and such in my disclaimers! I love you puppy squid! Oh and for my reviewer that was confused about Aubrey, she is just a random girl that Peeta met and is dating :) Disclaimer:**

**Squid: Hyper hyper hyper!**

**Me: Squiddy?**

**Squid: HYPER what HYPER**

**Me: Well before you push me off of a cliff on June 16, I figured I'd admit that I do NOT own the Hunger Games**

**Squid: HYPER okay HYPER cliiiiffs**

**PEETA'S POV**

"A destructive hurricane is occurring in district two and possibly other districts as well. Please stay tuned for the rest of the report," the somber woman on the television informed me.

I grabbed the remote and switched it off. I wouldn't care. I wouldn't care. I _wouldn't care!_ But I did care. But that didn't mean that I wanted to. I did hope that Katniss would be okay, as I knew she was there with Gale, probably happy as a clam without me. _Or maybe not._

I needed to take my mind off of this hurricane, so I picked up my phone and dialed the number Aubrey had given me on a scrap of paper. Phones were becoming more common these days. I remember when Katniss, Haymitch, and I were the only one who had them, I thought as it rang.

"Hello? Is this Peeeeeeta?" She answered, stretching out my name.

"Yep, hey Aub," I answered, feeling happy just to hear her voice. I was beginning to really like this girl.

"Soooo what's up?" She asked expectantly.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over?"

"Oh," she replied, sounding oddly disappointed. Well. Maybe I was just a disappointing kind of person. "Sure, I guess. Bye-Bye."

I hung up the phone and thought. Aubrey always sent me mixed messages. One moment she was dying to see me, and the next she was dreading it. I shook my head. Why did girls have to be so confusing all the time? Plus, it's not like I had experience. She who shall not be named is the only girl I ever truly loved, or even liked in that way, for that matter.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I almost missed the ring of the doorbell.

Opening the door, I greeted Aubrey with a sheepish grin. She was dressed in a short, cute floral dress with her hair pulled up neatly.

Grabbing my collar, she pulled me down to her level and gave me a quick, soft kiss before entering.

"Your house is so awesome!" She exclaimed. "I can't wait to see the inside."

"Oh, um, well it's nothing much, really, I've always kept it simple and neat," I explained instantly feeling embarrassed.

She didn't respond to this as I led her to sit down on the couch.

"Want anything to drink?" I asked politely.

"Oh, no thanks, Peeta. You're such a gentleman," she said cheerfully. Well, everything she did was done cheerfully, to tell you the truth.

I sat down, my cheeks growing red from both embarrassment and nervousness.

"Did I tell you about my family yet?" Aubrey asked, scooting a tad bit closer to me.

I shook my head. "I would love to know though."

She smiled. "Well, I have a younger brother who lives with my parents in the capital. We're very close, and the rest of my extended family lives nearby too."

So she was from the capital.

"They're an amazing, supportive family, and I just know they would love you! So what about you?"

"I've always lived here, in twelve, but my family—"

"Oh I know all about your family. You know, word gets around."

I raised my eyebrows, wondering why she had even asked in the first place. What else could I talk about? "I'm not sure how you'll feel about this, but we haven't gotten to talk about ourselves and past relationships before."

She nodded. "I would love to talk about it. You can talk to me about anything, trust me." She moved a tiny bit closer again.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, this is my first relationship besides—"

"Katniss. I know." She smiled again. She really did have a beautiful, charming smile.

But was there anything about me she didn't know?

"Peeta, lets not talk about those relationships. Let's continue _our _relationship." She inched closer _again_. By now she was practically sitting on top of me.

I looked at her. She was staring at me like I was a juicy piece of meat. The next thing I knew, she was leaning into me, her hand pressed flat against my chest, and we were kissing. Not just a peck on the cheek. We were really kissing, and I didn't want to stop.

That particular visit of hers I may have made some bad choices. Ones that I might regret later.

**Hmmmmm what did naughty Peeta do? Nevermind don't answer that I don't want to know. Well, review, tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated… It's summer I've got lots of stuff to do!**

**Disclaimer:**

**A mystical unicorn walks through and tells you that I do not own the Hunger Games. He's right.**

**Katniss' POV**

I woke up in a daze. After my eyes took a minute to focus, I looked around the cool, cement room and remembered. In Gale's basement.

My hand was resting in his lap, and he was asleep, slumped against the wall. I sat up and a yawn escaped me. Gale, being a light sleeper, woke up just from me sitting up.

"Hey," he said, looking into my eyes.

I didn't reply. I was still confused and slightly upset.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

I knew what he was talking about. "Like this is never going to work."

Gale sighed, looking hurt. "We could make it work." He sounded hopeful.

I sighed too, as if it were infectious. I tugged on my braid nervously. "I'll stay for a while longer and then go and just at least talk to Peeta. I think I owe him that, and maybe he's calmed down by now."

Gale looked even more pained and frustrated by this, his forehead wrinkled in concern, and his eyebrows sunk down over his eyes in sadness, but he didn't argue.

"Let's go see how much damage was done," he changed the subject, his expression hardening.

I nodded solemnly and we got to our feet.

I followed him up the rickety wooden stairs into the dining room. I was completely, utterly aghast. The windows were smashed, and everything was either destroyed or gone. Water pooled around my ankles.

I had heard banging and noises form the basement but I didn't think the _inside_ was damaged.

The table was on its side, with only one leg intact. The chairs were split, slammed against the wall, and some of them weren't anywhere in sight. The light that had been hanging above the table was smashed, only its chain remaining in the ceiling. Everything had been swept off his counters and was mostly broken or in the water that was about six inches deep. And this was just the dining room.

Gale's eyes were wide and shocked. He had earned his house and everything inside it. For once he wasn't poor, scavenging to have just necessities. And now all of it was completely gone.

"Gale, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

He whipped to face me, his eyes wild. "This is your fault!" He spat.

"My fault…? What are you…" I trailed of in disbelief.

His eyes were insane as he turned on me. "If you had decided this earlier, instead of leaving me hanging and alone, I wouldn't have come here in the first place! God Katniss, the world isn't revolving around only you!"

"I never…" I should my hand, feeling tears sting my eyes and I wiped them away. I decided not to stay anything, he was blinded by grief.

He just stared at me, and after a moment the fury in his eyes began to fade. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean that."

"I know," I whispered back.

I took his hand and we waded through the rubble of his possessions. We made our way to the front door and opened it, letting water rush out.

Not bothering to shut the door, we stepped outside.

I looked around the street. Up and down it houses were damaged, and trees were fallen and snapped left and right.

Undistinguishable rubble lay in the street everywhere you looked.

I sighed. I could see a few people outside assaying the damage.

Doing a double take, I saw someone coming straight toward us. She was too far away to identify, and I didn't bother pointing her out to Gale. He was busy taking in the tragedy still.

As she came closer I saw her caramel waves and sighed again. There was too much sighing in his short period of time.

"Mauve alert, 3 O'clock," I mumbled to Gale.

"What?" He asked. He had been staring into space.

"3 O'clock," I mumbled once more.

"Oh," he replied nonchalantly. He did a double take, just as I had.

Inwardly I smiled at this, but kept the same stoic expression.

Gale flashed a look of panic at me briefly, and I could almost hear him thinking, _what do I do?_

I shrugged, and forced a smile at Mauve. She sped up when she saw us, and went flying at Gale.

"Gale!" she shrieked. "You're okay!" She jumped on him, and he caught her, wearing what looked to me like a forced smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad that you're okay too!" He sounded sincere that he was glad that she was okay, but I could tell that his heart wasn't totally in it, and only someone like me who knew him as well as I did would notice it.

He dropped her and she smiled at me. "I was worried about you too Katniss, but you look like you're okay."

"Thanks," I answered, smiling, but not because she was concerned about me.

"Where are you planning on going?" I asked, honestly concerned and sounding it. She was a nice person.

"That's the problem!" She looked at Gale. "I'm going to have to go to my mom's house in the capital, and I was wondering if Gale, you would want to come with me?"

My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't help it. Mauve was from the _capital?_ I looked at Gale, and he didn't seem phased. He _knew?_

Mauve saw the look on my face. "I know what you're thinking, Katniss. But not all of us Capital children are bad."

So, Mauve was privileged, no doubt rich, and had probably gotten everything she ever wanted. I bet she wouldn't have turned out so nice if she had lived in 12 with me and Gale. My whole view of her changed.

Gale looked a little embarrassed at this.

"Right…" I mumbled. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she replied with a warm smile.

"The thing is, Mauve," Gale began, "I already accepted Katniss's offer to stay with her! And I don't want to make Katniss feel bad, we've been friends since forever and… I want to go back and see where I grew up and…. See my friend Peeta!" he exclaimed stupidly.

I almost choked.

Mauve's eyebrows went up. Wow, nice one Gale. Of course she knew who _Peeta_ was!

"I guess you're right, you should go back and see where you grew up and how it's recovering form before," Mauve ventured, though you could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Thanks," Gale replied, looking relieved.

"I'll call you everyday! Assuming _you _have a phone?" She looked at me.

I was tempted to say no, but I nodded, but Gale shook his head. I knew this would be hard for him.

"Mauve… I think it's best if we just… Stop."

She was silent, majorly hurt. Tear rolled down her perfect face silently, creating a track down her cheeks. "You're breaking up with me?" She asked in a small voice.

Watching awkwardly, I shifted uncomfortably.

Gale nodded and reached out to her. She slapped his hand away and he drew back in shock, clutching it to him.

"I get it!" She shouted, laughing a sickening laugh. "I get it! You love _her._" She pointed at me menacingly. She sounded almost… drunk. It was slightly amusing.

Now Gale was mad. "Yeah. I do love _her_. Is that a problem?"

Mauve continued shouting. This was a side of her I never expected to see, but now that I knew she was from the capital, I wasn't so surprised.

"I never liked you anyways! I'll be happy to see you go!" Mauve screamed at him.

"That' such a lie," Gale said calmly. "If that were true you would have agreed, gave me a hug, and left understandingly. Now please leave."

"You'll regret this, Gale Hawthorne," Mauve said, and she stomped away, giving everyone around dirty looks.

Well, I said, stepping towards Gale. "I guess a capital girl didn't get what she wanted for the first time."

Gale laughed and pulled me into an embrace.

He sure had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

**Woaaaah talk about multiple personalities! Tell me what you think!**

**-Penny**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woah guys so yeah… Summer came and I was lazy. And thennnn school started and I was super busy with my work cuz I am very conscience about my schoolwork lol. Not sure how this is gonna be because my head hurts right now but I feel like a jerk for leaving this story hanging. Soooo yeah I hope not allll of my readers stopped checking this after my slacker attitude. What can I say? I'm a procrastinator.**

**PEETA'S POV**

I woke up a few days later feeling great. This was the most amazing I had felt since the breakup. I think that the realization that I had an amazing girl who I really, really liked had finally hit me. I think this was one of the first things I had been _hit _with in my life that brought me the opposite of pain.

So, I took a hot, long shower and ate my breakfast of bread and cheese and went outside for a walk. All of a sudden (maybe the first time _ever_) I felt like a people person. I wanted to go out, talk to people, and maybe even have people _notice _me. It was a weird feeling, but it felt _great. _Hmm, maybe I should try feeling like this all the time. (If that were possible)

Because of my newfound awesomeness and self confidence, it took me a while to notice the looks as I strolled leisurely through the district. People who I had seen all my life here were staring at me like I was a naked alien. Seriously, that's how weirded out some of them looked.

Others were looking at me like I killed their pet fish. What was wrong with them? Or me? My self confidence and the good feeling I had woken with started to diminish very rapidly.

One woman gasped when she saw me and pulled her small daughter to the other side of the street. Okay, something was definitely wrong with me.

Finally, I saw an old friend of mine, Viper. He just narrowed his eyes at me and nodded. Though it was strange, it wasn't as bad as other people's. "Hey Viper, I said," walking up to him. "Why is everyone acting like I'm some sort of freak?"

Viper's eyes widened in disbelief. "Holy crap, Peeta how could _you _not know?"

"Know what?" I pleaded, becoming anxious. The person I was in the morning had left without a trace.

Viper just stared at me, wondering if he could possibly believe that I did not know of whatever it was that had happened.

"Come _on, _Viper. Just tell me," I whined like a small child but I didn't care.

"That _girl_ that you know?" He started in a questioning tone.

"Aubrey? What about her? Did something happen?" My heart seized. Aubrey had finally proven to be the one thing that could make me happy in this district. What if that was all over now?

"_Yeah_, something happened! Dude, you're gonna be a daddy!"

"What? I what? WHAT?" I spluttered. Now I was the disbelieving thing. I didn't want kids! It's not that I didn't love them and think they're cute and all but I was definitely not ready to be a father to them!

"You heard me! It's all over the newspaper. The whole freaking thing was about you. Some people are angry because it's so soon after Katniss left you. Sorry about that dude," He said, pausing to pat my shoulder. "And others are in shock that you would do something like that. Not too many are… Well, happy about it. But if this is what you wanted then good for you. Anyways, congrats and all, I gotta run." With that, Viper jogged off in the direction I had come from.

"This isn't what I wanted. This isn't good!" I exclaimed to myself. Half of me felt like swearing, and the other half felt like bursting into tears. What had I done? I didn't feel as bad for myself as much as I felt bad for Aubrey, and the poor child I had fathered.

I sprinted to the center of town and snatched a newspaper. The headline screamed out at me, "HOW'S PEETA COPING WITH THE BREAKUP? BY RUNNING AROUND AND HAVING KIDS, THAT'S HOW!" There were multiple articles about Aubrey, Katniss, and I. There was an interview with Aubrey about the baby! What the hell! She told the press before she told me?

I started off but the vendor, Peggy, yelled, "You'll have to pay for that, _daddy._" I threw her a bill well over the amount and ran off, not caring in the least.

I arrived home to find Aubrey on my doorstep, banging on the door. "Peeta! I know you're in there! Open up! I'm sorry!"

"You know I'm in there, do you?" I asked softly from behind her.

She gave a start. "God Peeta, you scared me!"

"Why'd you tell them first?"

"I know you're mad," she said. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm mad at myself. I just didn't know how to tell you."

I took a step towards her and she took a step back, afraid.

I gathered her into a hug. "It's okay."

She let out a sigh. "I knew you'd understand. I love you, Peeta."

"You know too much." I laughed and she did too. Then we both grew serious. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." She began to cry into my shoulder. "Can I come live with you?"

"Of course," I said, noting that she already had an overnight bag by her feet. "Of course."

**I know it's not so good and I don't have time to proofread right now so I'm going to post as is. Sorry about that. Uh oh spaghetti-o's a BABY! Cya next time (hopefully soon!)**

** Penny!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Not as soon as I hoped but it wasn't _that _long was it? Anyways yeah…. As a side note, has anyone seen the Stephen King movies with the cat? I watched the third one in school and that monster thing is so creepy! Sorry I was distracted… Or yeah and for the person with the rude review, if you don't like my story then why have you read so far in it? And as for Peeta being out of character, the breakup's changed him, and since he's _changed, _I think I get to decide how he is now… Not you. It's my story; it doesn't have to follow what _you _want it to be.**

**KATNISS' POV**

Gale and I made our way back into the remains of his house, shoulders sagging. The lightheartedness that had gripped us moments before from Mauve's tantrum had left without a trace.

Gale slipped his arm around my waist. "Let's gather what we can save."

I nodded grimly, and we parted, searching hopelessly through the devastation.

A little while later, we were walking hand in hand through the rubble in the street. Though we didn't expect the trains to still be running, we had no place to go but the station. We each had a small bag containing a few of our things that weren't destroyed.

We said nothing as we continued on, taking in the destruction around us. I became aware of other people walking towards the train station as well. This was a good sign. The more people that were in need of the train, the more likely it was that they would be working to get it running again.

Finally, when we reached the station, we went to talk to the large, middle aged woman sitting behind the single booth. She looked majorly bored.

"The trains should be up and running tomorrow. Possibly late tonight," she said in a drawling voice.

Gale widened his eyes at me. Feeling dejected, we shuffled to the nearest bench and slumped down onto it, stashing our bags underneath.

"What should we do?" asked Gale.

"I guess we'll just wait here."

"Well, I guess there's nothing else we can do."

We sat in silence. I saw Gale glancing around in boredom out of the corner of my eye. He started at something, and I turned, flashing him a questioning look.

Seeing me, he shook his head quickly. "Hiccups," he said too quickly.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but ignored his odd behavior.

After a few more moments I cleared my throat. "Well, if we're stuck here, I might as well read a newspaper." I stood to walk to the newsstand. "Want one?"

Gale jumped up. "No uh why don't we uh play a game! Yeah, how about charades?"

Laughing, I responded, "Charades? Since when have you wanted to play charades? Or any game really?"

"No, trust me it'll be fun!" He exclaimed, eyes wide in enthusiasm. He gestured at a passing family. "Hey, you guys wanna play charades with us?"

The mother gave Gale a look of utter disgust and made her children take a wide berth around him. "Have you looked outside lately?" someone else queried in astonishmentt.

"Gale you're making us look like idiots. Shut up! I'm going to go get a newspaper." I informed him.

He winced as I pushed past him. I saw it before I reached the stand.

"Are you kidding me?" I roared. I snatched the newspaper. "Who the hell is _she_?"

Heads turned, but I was oblivious to them as I whirled on Gale. "So you _saw _this and tried to keep _me_ from seeing it? Where do you think we're going when these Goddamn trains come? To twelve! Where this son of a—" I lowered my voice. "I cannot go back to twelve. Peeta's there! This… Aubrey is there!"

"Calm down Katniss. It's fine. It'll be fine just calm down!" Gale whisper-shouted, conscious of the scene I was causing.

"Do _not_ tell me to calm down. It is _not_ fine! This _thing_ ruined Peeta's life. I can't believe Peeta would do that! What the hell is wrong with him? I'm going to kill that girl!"

Gale grabbed my arm. "Why are you making this such a big deal? Last time I checked, you were done with Peeta." His eyes were glazed with hurt and confusion. Maybe even jealousy.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Gale. You're right. I don't care," she lied to herself and to Gale. "I was just shocked. I mean, the boy I almost married is going to be a father."

I could see that Gale didn't believe her. I didn't completely believe myself either. But of course I cared. Peeta was still Peeta, after all, and the Peeta I knew would not want a child yet. It wasn't wrong of me to be concerned, was it?

This was too much to process. I had splitting headache.

Gale sat down stiffly on the bench again. I lay down next to him, placing my head in his lap. He did not move. I winced, shutting my eyes. I was so, so confused.

**Confused Katniss. What oh what will she do? I know it's short and not very good this time around, but I actually doooo have a headache, but I wanted to update sooo there you go! And thank you for the reviews, besides the one or two rude ones. Those rude people should put a sock in it. I do my best.**

**Penny**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, I know I suck. I'm kind of lazy sometimes… Yeah… I honestly can't remember if it said what Peeta's job was in the epilogue or anything so I'm going to pretend he runs a bakery.**

**PEETA'S POV**

I breathed in deeply as I entered my home, inhaling the sweet scented candles Aubrey had decorated the house with. Upon moving in, she had informed me that the place needed some sprucing up. As soon as I agreed, she'd gone on a decorating rampage. It _did _look pretty good in here, and it smelled good too.

I slumped onto the couch with a groan. Running your own bakery was not an easy job. Although it's not like I could quit my job now, and run the risk of not finding another profession. I had a family to support now. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair. Thank God I don't have to tell my father that he's a grandfather. I shook my head. What a horrible thought! I would rather have an angry father than a dead father.

Pushing away my previous thoughts, I leaned my head back on the couch and wondered where Aubrey was. Aubrey. Then I remembered what I had planned on asking her that night! How could I let that slip my mind? My relatively calm insides suddenly melted to an anxious puddle. Slowly, I got up and started towards the bedroom.

Though she wasn't in the room, the joined bathroom door was shut. I could vaguely hear Aubrey's voice speaking to someone through the door. She was on the phone. _When she comes out, _I thought to myself. I'd catch her by surprise.

I reached into my dresser drawer and pulled out the small, cold, silver box. My thumb grazed lightly over the inscription of her chills up my spine. I went over to the bathroom door and kneeled in front of it, my stomach still jumping up and flopping itself over. I felt like there was a fish just thrown onto dry land in my midsection. Waiting here only made the feeling more intense.

Trying to distract myself, I listened to Aubrey's voice. "Aw, who cares if it doesn't look like him? I can always say I have a dead uncle that has his face exactly. And I already told you, Brock's whole family is blond! It'll work out, trust me."

The Rainbow Trout in my stomach seized, flopping over for the last time and meeting his death. In fact, my whole body froze. _This isn't possible,_ I thought, listening more intently.

"Seriously, calm down. Peeta may be extremely hot, but he isn't the brightest. I'll be famous in no time. Then I'll get all of the "

Suddenly, when I leaned forward to make sure nothing escaped my ears, my pocketknife clambered out of my pocket and clattered to the wood floor. Aubrey stopped speaking midsentence and the Trout was revived. All Aubrey had to door was open the door, and all I heard would be revealed. Our relationship, our family, would be shattered into irreparable fragments of glass upon the bedroom floor.

I had to make sure first. I had to be positive this was true. The ship couldn't sink without a definitely punctured hull. In one swift silent motion, I simultaneously stood and slipped the ring box and pocketknife into my jacket pocket. I leapt silently outside the bedroom door, beginning to step back in.

The door opened just as I crossed through the doorway. "Peeta!" Aubrey exclaimed. "I didn't even know you were home! You're so quiet!" I wouldn't have noticed it without eavesdropping just now, but her smile was fake, plastered on her face.

She moved to hug me, and as I wrapped my arms around her, I felt my heart slide downwards. The Aubrey that was hugging me is not the same girl as the one I overheard speaking in the bathroom. I squeezed my eyes tight shut. God, why did Katniss have to leave me at the altar?

**That might have been a tad bit weak, and I'm sorry the story is dragging on so much. It's just that every time I think I know how to end it, a new great thought pops into my head and I _have _to write it! Haha.**

**Penny**


End file.
